


The Blade

by Deathraptor22



Series: Told That Devil To Take You Back [4]
Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Multi, New Old West, Other, Weird Sister Rivalry, weird west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: In the wake of Doc's revelation, a Revenent goes 'Bloody Mary' on the local townsfolk, as Sam's hallucinations hit a fever pitch. When Wynonna is marked for death, can Team Earp save her?  Meanwhile at the bunker, Team Resurrection gets help in their battle against Lucifer from a surprising source.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still own nothing.  
> Countdown to the Beginning of The Winchester's Odyssey To Purgatory: 3 Episodes Remaining.  
> Countdown To Them Actually Getting There: 8 Episodes Remaining.

Wynonna stared at Henry, or Doc rather as he lit a cigarette. Sam watched off from the side. He didn't trust this guy before, and learning he might be an associate of Wyatt Earp's who somehow hadn't aged since the 20th century made him trust him even less.  
Doc exhaled a puff of smoke, "I'm gonna tell you a tale about the last time I saw my best friend, the man who happens to be your forbearer."  
"I'm all ears, Hank." Wynonna replied, "Hit me."  
Doc went into a coughing fit in his bed.  
It was at that point Wyatt came in, laying down a heavy sack next to the bed. "I'm all packed up, ready to go, Doc." He said, walking to the other side and sitting on the edge of the bed, "Headed for a burg called Purgatory. See, a corrupted lawman out there of fix and in need of a little adjustment."  
Doc coughed. "I've heard some things of the particular corruption of that damn sheriff."  
"Save your hoodoo-voodoo talk for you Calico Queens." Wyatt scoffed.  
"They say he's part Devil." Doc replied.  
"Ain't no such thing as Devils." Wyatt declared, "Only men and the good and evil they do in this world." He patted the side of the bed, "What say you, hun? You got enough breathe in you for one more fight?"  
"I think this is farewell, Wyatt." Doc declared.  
"Ah, fiddle-faddle."Wyatt responded, "You'll be fine."  
As if to prove a point, Doc got into another coughing fit. "Farewell, old friend."  
Wyatt was silent for a few moments. He knew his friend was right. He probably wouldn't be alive when he got back. "I'll see you on the other side, Doc." He said, before getting up.  
"It's a cute story." Wynonna replied, "But if you want me to believe you're Doc Holiday, you're gonna have to prove it. Not only was Doc famous for having the quickest draw in the west, but also..."  
"For the sharpness of my eye." Doc said, before pulling out his gun and shooting an empty orange glass bottle and dirty can on the fence which was several feet away, "Now, has my little demonstration convinced you?"  
Wynonna appeared unimpressed. "Not yet."  
Doc took the cigarette out of his mouth and handed it to Wynonna. Then he aimed the gun again, shooting down another can. Then he put the gun in his other hand behind his back, then shot the paper card also on the fence. He put his hat over his eyes and shot a metal jar. Then, after readjusting his hat, he actually held the gun upside down, shooting a brown glass bottle. Stratified he had made his point, he reclaimed his cigarette from Wynonna, who was staring at the fence in awe.  
Okay, I gotta admit” Sam thought, That was impressive.  
"So, you're Doc... You’re Doc Holiday." Wynonna said, still in awe, "Well then, what are you? 'Cause if you were a Revenant you'd be blown off my land. So, what? A ghost?"  
"No," Sam spoke up, walking over to them, "A ghost is non-corporal. You've made contact with him before, and you didn't go through him."  
"Besides," Doc added, "If I were a ghost would my heart be pounding this." He put Wynonna's hand on his chest. It was pounding.  
"You were reported dead 130 years ago. “Wynonna pointed out.  
"I made a barter for enteral longevity." Doc explained, "Cured me of Chronic Tuberculosis and freed me from the ravages of time, unless I catch a bullet, a knife, or an oncoming train."  
"With that mouth, I give you ten minutes." Wynonna said, "What did Wyatt think about that?"  
"I brokered the deal long after Wyatt and I said our fare thee wells." Doc replied.  
"Wait," Sam spoke up, "Didn't you just say you were near death last time you saw Wyatt?"  
"Well, maybe not that long after." Doc responded.  
"What about the curse?" Wynonna asked, "Did Wyatt say anything about why his descendants have to battle the outlaws he killed over, and over, and over again?"  
"Wyatt never mentioned it." Doc admitted, "I am sorry."  
Wynonna looked down for a minute, then back to Doc.  
"But why are you here?" Sam said, walking up to them.  
"Yeah, why Purgatory?" Wynonna agreed.  
"Unfinished business." Doc answered.  
"Well, that makes two of us." Wynonna replied.  
"Ma'am." Doc said, tipping his hat, "Marshall." The he walked away.  
Wynonna, staring in to the rainwater gathered in the oil drum said, partially to Sam, partially to herself, "Doc freakin' Holiday."  
"I know." Sam breathed. Even for him this was a new one.  
Meanwhile in town, a woman had made a confession.  
"I didn't mean to do it Sam." A woman with neatly done brown hair in nice blue dress with white dots, desperately told a blond woman dressed more casually, grabbing onto the woman's arm, "I was an accident! Please! Please forgive me!"  
The other woman, Sam, pulled away from the other woman in disgust.  
"Please!" The other woman begged, "Say it!"  
"You need help, Megan." Sam said, before fleeing the house.  
"I do." Megan sobbed, "I do. Please somebody help me."  
It was then a harsh male voice came from nowhere, saying, "Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Forgiven? Or not?"  
Terrified, Megan took a gauzy blue sheet and threw it over a full-length mirror. "I need more time." She pleaded.  
"No, Megan." The harsh voice said, "You time is up."  
The sheet flew off of the mirror and then a hand sprung forth from it, a hand holding a razor.  
Megan screamed before the blade slashed her throat.


	2. Man In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Wynonna give Doc a piece of their mind regarding his treatment of Waverly. A lead doesn't pan out.

When Wynonna walked in she found a deputy taking pictures, Sam standing over the body, and very clear message written on the mirror.  
"'Repent sinners.'" She read aloud, "Written in blood! Good times."  
"Mm-hmm." Sam responded, "Neighbor found the body, and Nedly's outside keeping the rubberneckers at bay." He moved towards the body, "I wish law enforcement was always this accommodating." He crouched down above the body, pulling back the covering, "And I haven't seen this much blood in at least two months."  
"Even I know that's insane." Wynonna said, crouching on the other side, then pulled back the black tarp to see the victim's face, "God damn. Megan Halshford."  
"Friend of yours?" Sam said, a bit concerned.  
"Hell, no." Wynonna said quickly, "Couldn't stand her." Then she covered her face back up.  
Apparently no everyone shared Wynonna's opinion of the recently deceased. Including Waverly.  
"Megan Halshford?" The youngest Earp asked back at the station, "Aww, I always loved her."  
"You didn't know her like I did." Wynonna informed her.  
"Waverly, do you know any Revenants that leave messages like that?" Sam asked, handing her the iPad.  
Waverly zoomed in on the Repent Sinners message. "Do I!" She explained, before hurrying over to her board, pointing at a man with a neatly trimmed beard. "Father Robert Malick." She continued, "A Hellfire Revivalist minister known to rail against women, demanding they repent. Wyatt hung Malick for murdering his wife. And his girlfriend. And some hookers, too."  
"Any idea where this guy is so I can shoot him in the dong?" Wynonna asked, before taking a sip of coffee.  
"Don't know." Waverly admitted, ""Hiding like the rest of them?"  
"So, we flush him out." Sam said.  
"Yeah." Waverly responded, perking up as she said, "Ooh! Hey! Uh, I was kind of wondering if I could tag along with you guys today?"  
Every exchanged looked, then Wynonna replied, "Uh, don't you have to work?"  
"Well, you know, it's super slow, and Gus said I could." Waverly explained, "Plus, seeing as I've done the research, you know, I know what questions to ask." She gestured to the board with both hands.  
"Ah, Waverly, I think we got this." Sam said, "But there is something else we need to tell you about," Turning to Wynonna he asked, "Do you want to take this?"  
"Yeah," Wynonna said, turning to Waverly, "OK, so don't freak out. Our friend, Henry, we spent the morning testing him, and it's offish. He's..."  
"What?" Waverly interrupted, " Doc Holiday?"  
"You know and you didn't tell us?!" Wynonna exclaimed.  
Waverly looked away.  
"Well, I bet he could help us." Sam added in.  
"Look, I don't think so." Waverly replied, "OK, guys? I followed him to secret meeting with Bobo Del Ray. And something happened."  
Suddenly the whole room became tense.  
"Oh, my God, what did he do to you?" Wynonna demanded.  
"He kind of shot at my head." Waverly answered tentively, "And there was some pinching."  
Immediately Wynonna and Sam went out in search for Doc, working him over when they found him, Wynonna throwing him against a wall.  
"Let's just talk about this." Doc tried.  
"You threatened my sister!" Wynonna responded, "What' s there to talk about?"  
"I will confess only to this," Doc began, " A sorry state of my finances, which compels me to apply my trade."  
Wynonna let him go.  
"Dentistry?" Sam spoke up.  
"No." Doc answered, "My other trade, poker. Now, I have spied, lurking in those dark corners, a number of Revenants, so my aim was to steer little sister from their foul company.""   
"Back up a sec." Wynonna requested, "You're saying Bobo's hiding Revenants in a trailer park?"  
"I'm only speculating on an hypothesis." Doc replied.  
"Well, it does make some sense." Sam added in, "It's isolated, he can keep them contained and away from the eyes of normal humans. Now, let's just say, hypothetically, that we were looking for a certain Revenant, let's call him Father Malick, should we look in this trailer park?"  
"Hypothetically?" Doc said, "I'd say yep."  
And so, the pair wound up in front of the trailer park, taking weapons from the back of the van. To their surprise, the gate slide open for them.  
"Wow," Sam said, shutting the hatch, "I didn't think it would be that easy to get in."  
"Me, neither." Wynonna admitted, walking past the guards at the gate, "Let's go 'talk' to Bobo."  
Realizing where this was going, Sam said, "Look, I know you got a score to settle-"  
"You think?" Wynonna cut him off, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just walk in there and shoot Bobo in the face."  
"Because we're outgunned and outnumbered." Sam replied.  
That was when the gate shut with a clang.  
"And now possibly trapped." Sam added, "Look, for now we don't fire unless they fire first." As much as he wanted to blow through every Revenant there, he knew they wouldn't stand a chance, so they should focus on the one currently killing people.  
"Yeah, but I take him out?" Wynonna countered, hopping to convince him.  
"Then we'll die in a hail of gunfire." Sam responded.  
"Blaze of glory." Wynonna quipped.  
"More like a blaze of stupidity." Sam bit back, "If you want to win this war, we do it my way."  
"Party pooper." Wynonna scoffed.  
They continued to walk until Wynonna put a hand in front of Sam, singling for him to stop as she saw movement from one of the trailers. Out stepped a man dressed in a long fur coat, followed to two scathingly clad women.  
"Bobo." Wynonna guessed.  
"Wynonna Earp." Bobo declared, standing in front of his men, "Hello. It's been a while." He extended a hand for her to shake.  
Wynonna just stared him down, resisting the urge to pull out Peacemaker.  
"No?" Bobo responded, pulling his hand back, "I see. Baby sister has better manners."  
"Don't talk about Waverly." Wynonna warned as the Revenant walked around them.  
"Why is that?" Bobo asked, "It's not like I'm a stranger to your clan." He sat down on the back of a beat-up car, "I knew your Daddy Ward very well while he was alive."  
"Yeah, you know damn well how he died!" Wynonna said, her voice raised.  
"Now you see, that's that wild imagination, always get you into trouble." Bobo replied, getting up, as smooth as ever, "You'd think that after all the months in St. Victoria's Psychiatric, you would know the difference between what is real and what ain't."  
Sam knew he had to intercede before either he or Wynonna did something stupid. "OK," He said, pulling out his badge, "So you want to get real?"  
Bobo took the badge and looked it over. "Wow!" He said in mock amazement, "You're a long way from home Marshall, uh...'Dolls.''"  
"Deputy Marshall Dolls." Sam corrected. He doubted something like that would matter to the leader of the Revenants, but it was worth a shot.  
"And you don't have much in the way of, uh, back-up." Bobo observed, "Just one crazy girl."  
'One crazy girl' and a very big gun." Wynonna said, going for the aforementioned gun.  
Sam held her back saying, "Look, I don't need any other backup. One phone call and I can cause your world a whole lot of pain and don't imagine I won't do it."  
"Let me guess, all of the friends you can gather, silver bullets and stakes?" Bobo responded, "Do you think you're the first hunter I've met? Your kind's been pretending to be law enforcement for as long as the concept's been around."  
Seeing no point in denying it, Sam said, "We're looking for Father Robert Malick. We thought you might know where he is?"  
"Say..." Bobo began, "I did know where the Father is, and let's say I gave you permission to speak to him, I would suspect that if he came to harm in anyway, there, would be uh, consequences."  
A Revenant cocked his gun, as if the threat wasn't evident.  
"Now, the good Father doesn't believe that cleanliness is next to Godliness, so you will find his tent by way of smell." Bobo finished, "You have my permission."  
Wynonna sauntered up to the Revenant leader. "We'll see you soon, Bobo."  
"Time will tell." Bobo replied as the pair walked off, "Tick-tock, tick-tock."  
The Colt in his hands, Sam lead the way into the translucent tent. He was hit with a putrid smell which made him cough. To the side was a dirty man that matched the picture Waverly had, dressed in open orange over shirt and white under shirt. "Robert Malick?" Sam presumed.  
"Father Malick to you." The Revenant replied in a rasp that would make a chain smoker proud.  
"We're here to talk about Megan Halshford." Wynonna said, going for the picture of the crime scene in her jacket.  
"Sounds like a whore!" Malick rasped, "Then again, you're all whores."  
"You had me at whore." Wynonna said, before pulling the picture our of her jacket, "Still, would you take a look?"  
Malick took it, looking it over. "Struck down by the blade of immortal reckoning." He said, tracking the blood pool with his finger, "It was her guilt that sharpened the knife." He folded the picture, "Always the guilt."  
"Guilt about what?" Wynonna asked.  
"Sinners sin." Malick replied, "Killers kill. Whores, whore! Only she can tell you why she needed to repent."  
"Is that why you killed her?" Sam asked.  
"Me?!" Malick responded almost incredulously, "I'm always here, ever since they took," He pulled back the blanket he was covered with, revealing two stumps where his legs should be, "My legs!"  
"OK." Wynonna said, looking away, "Put the sheet back on stumpy, I just had breakfast."  
Malick obliged, laughing.  
"So, you're not the killer." Sam said, "But you know him, don't you?"  
"His blade thirst for you." Malick said, pointing at Wynonna, "He will drink from the cup of your sins. Whore!"  
Seeing how having no legs or transport was good alibi, Sam and Wynonna went back to the station to regroup. Wynonna adjusted herself in the seat as Sam parked. That was she saw him. A man with bluish-grey skin, unnaturally large and black eyes, dressed in a dirty white coat.  
In his hand was a razor.  
Panicked, Wynonna leapt from the car. Realizing something was wrong, Sam got out and met her on the other side. "What just happened?"  
"I saw him the mirror." Wynonna answered.  
"Wynonna?" Sam asked, wanting more detail.  
However, Wynonna was remembering another time she had seen the man in the mirror, and his razor. “He was there," She said finally, "the psycho with the razor, and on the night of the attack."  
"He's one of the Seven?" Sam asked, feeling it was starting to get luscious how these guys just kept popping out of the wood work.  
"Or Reverend Skanky's not the crazy one." Wynonna answered.


	3. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida Marie overhears a phone call and Emma and Adam make a shocking discovery.

Ida Marie stretched out to knock on the bunker door. Then she fell back on her heels and waited for someone to answer. After a minute, she bit her lower lip in anxiety. "Maybe they haven't got back yet," She thought, "Maybe that's the reason they haven't returned any of my calls." Still she decided to knock again.  
This time after a few seconds the door opened, revealing Mary Winchester looking at her in surprise. "Oh, Ida." She said, sounding as surprised as she looked, "We weren't expecting you."  
"Well, I tried calling, but no one ever picked up," Ida Marie answered, nervously, "I just need some information on the new resurrected. May I-may come in?"  
"Sure." Mary said gesturing for her to step inside.  
Mary kept a close eye on the young woman as she led her down the stairs. She still felt some sympathy for the girl, and she seemed more pleasant than most of her collages, but that could be an act. "Why don't you sit down here," She gestured to one of the tables, "While I go get them?"  
"Them?" Ida Marie asked, sitting down.  
"Yeah apparently one found the other and started working together." Mary explained, before leaving the room.  
Since they had a lot of information on Adam, things went pretty strait forward on his debrief. Bella's on the other, had few shocks.  
"If you don't mind Ms. Talbot, the circumstances surrounding your death are a little murky," Ida Marie was saying, "How did you die, exactly?"  
"Mauled by Hellhounds." Bella answered bluntly.  
Ida Marie froze. "But you were 24 when you died, that means you'd have to be-"  
"Fourteen when I made the deal." Bella finished for her, "I had very horrible childhood."  
It was at point Dean's voice came from nearby, "You're actually hunting Lucifer with him? It just sounds like a bad genre-buster movie. One's an angel, one's a demon, and apparently they solve crimes."  
"I'm sorry, did he just say hunting the devil?" Ida Marie asked, shocked and confused.  
"Dean!" Bella called out, "You might want to get off the phone, we have a guest."  
Dean hurried into the room and his face fell when he saw Ida Marie because, if the size of her eyes were any indication, she had overheard what Dean just said. "Yeah, Cas, I'm gonna have to call you back."  
Seeing no other option Dean sat down and explained the whole Lucifer situation.  
"And who is the demon you mentioned on the phone?" Ida Marie asked when he was done.  
"Crowley," Dean answered, "He-"  
"I know, I've read the file." Ida Marie cut him off, "Mr. Winchester, with all due respect, this is the exact reason you made an alliance with us. Why didn't you ask us for help?"  
Dean pursed his lips. Then, seeing Bella he knew just how to respond. "Bella, you were in your native land when you soul your soul, right?"  
"Yes, Dean, I was." Bella confirmed, seeing the point he was trying to make.  
Then he turned back to Ida Marie. "That's why." He said, "Your people can't even keep a simple crossroad demon out and yet seems to think you're the monster busting second coming. You honestly think any of them would stand a chance against the Devil himself?"  
Ida Marie slumped in her seat. She had to admit; he had a good point. But she knew there was one thing she could do. "But there is one thing we have that can help you." She said softly, "It's a device our hunters use to exercise demons. It works a little differently with angels, but the end results the same."  
Dean had to admit, that peaked his interest. "Can you get without telling of the other operatives what's going on? 'Because I still stand by my earlier statement."  
"My dad has access to them." Ida Marie, answered, "I think I can manage to get one no questions asked."  
"And why would you do that?" Bella spoke up.  
"Yeah," Dean said, "Why would you go against your own people for us?"  
"First off, I don't think this is really going against them." Ida Marie began, "Secondly part of what I was told to do was smooth things over from...well, you know. Plus, it's Lucifer. There's no time to get into fights other methods, which, is kind of what we wind up doing half the time."  
Just then Adam and Emma ran in the room with a laptop. "There's something you need to see." Adam said, "Now."   
As they set the lab top down on table, Emma was saying, "We were just looking around and-" Her voice trailed off when she saw they had company.  
"It's okay." Dean said, "Just show us."  
The Amazon tapped a few keys on the computer and new about Vince Vicente. "This is from today."  
"We're here in front of Siren Death Records..." A reporter was saying.  
"Ida," Dean said, "How fast can you get that thing?"


	4. Past Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna reveals a secret to Sam and the man in the mirror claims another victim, while Doc is a VERY wrong place at the VERY wrong time.

"Okay, so you think I'm bonkers, right?" Wynonna asked, "Seeing mental shit like Revenants appearing and disappearing."  
"But as far as we know they don't have that power." Sam said, trying to keep her calm, but secretly worried as well. He had found nothing in his research that said anything about Revenants teleporting or anything similar to it, and if they could...they could be in trouble. Big trouble.  
"No." Wynonna agreed, "So what? We're dealing with the David Blaine of Revenants?"  
"Well, we better not cause that just be a game changer." Sam said, "Maybe it could be some sort of ghost. I've had them travel through mirrors before."  
"What, like Bloody Mary?" Wynonna responded.  
"Yeah," Sam replied, "Exactly like that actually." Just then his phone rang and he looked down at the message. "A neighbor saw a car leave Megan's home around the time she was killed. Officer Haught ran the plates and got us a name. Samantha Baker." Then he walked back to the car.  
Wynonna did, but put a figure to her head and imitated a gun going off. "Samantha, 'Perky Titts' Baker." She said, opening the door, "Another one of the Britneys that froze me out."  
"Let me guess, you two were real close?" Sam asked sarcastically.  
"Like this." Wynonna said, intertwining two fingers, thought the sour look on her face said otherwise.  
"I've barely spoken to Megan since high school, and out of the blue she calls me, says I have to come over right away." Samantha explained as the three stood in her place of business, "She's freaking out, saying she needs to confess."  
"Confess for what?" Wynonna asked.  
Samantha paused, giving her an odd look. "Sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around why anyone would give Wynonna Earp a badge."  
Wynonna was about to comment when Sam spoke up, "Ms. Baker I would appreciate it if you would show my deputy some respect."  
Samantha looked briefly taken aback before saying, "Sorry."  
"What did she need to confess?" Sam carried on.  
Samantha just stared at Sam a minute, as if she wanted to know why she had to answer that, but Sam stared her down.  
"OK." Samantha began, "On the last day of school in 11th grade, there was a big bash. You were, there right? Getting destroyed as usual."  
Wynonna rolled her eyes.  
"Go on." Sam said neutrally, as he didn't like all the unessacary jabs at Wynonna.  
"I remember walking home, seeing the red lights spinning." Samantha's voice caught as she continued, "The officer talking to my mom. My dad was killed in a hit-and-run."  
That caught Sam by surprise and his look softened.  
"I remember." Wynonna said, "Last I heard they didn't find the person responsible, right?"  
"That's what Megan wanted to confess to me." Samantha replied, the contempt growing in her voice with every sentence, "It was her. She was the one. She begged me to forgive her, like her life depended on it."  
"So, did you?" Sam asked.  
Samantha looked at Sam like she was an idiot for even asking the question. "She killed my dad. And some people you can't forgive..." For some reason, she shot a pointed look at Wynonna, "No matter how hard they try." Then she walked off.  
"What was that about?" Sam thought.   
Meanwhile, Doc walked into the bar. Seeing him, Waverly decided to distance herself from the immortal gunslinger.  
"Well, hello, litter sister-" Doc began, only for Waverly to walk right past him.  
Undeterred, he turned to Gus who was also working at the bar, seeing as they were short-staffed. "I'm gonna need a bottle of whiskey, a glass, and some of those ice squares." Doc ordered, "I am gasping."  
"Management reserves the right to refuse service to jack assess." Gus informed him, as she knew what had happened between her and Waverly, "I'm management and you're the jackass." Then she walked off as well.  
Then Doc turned to a balding man at the table next to him, his hand on a whiskey glass.  
Grabbing a glass, he walked around the man, patting him on the shoulder. "Friend, you seem to be at the intersection of misery and despair." He observed before helping himself to the man's whiskey.  
"Done some things." The man replied soberly, "Bad things over and over. Wife can't forgive me. I deserve what's coming, but it's gonna hurt." The man took a gulp of whiskey.  
"Yeah," Doc began, pouring the man some more whiskey, "We have all made mistakes, friend. I spent many a night wherein I ruminated on errors I've made. But then it strikes me, it was the wrongs done to me that put me down the well of tribulations." His voice got more intense as he continued, "So I set myself upon a mission of vengeance." Then he put a firm hand on the man's shoulder, "And let me tell you, friend, it shall be biblical."   
The man drank the glass dry then slowly stood up, heading for the bathroom.  
"I reckon I've said too much." Doc said.  
In the men's room, the man splashed water on his face. Then he heard the harsh voice tease, "Tick-tock, tick-tock." He looked around franticly for the source of the voice as it continued, "Forgiven? Or not?"  
He looked to the urinals, then to the mirror then back to the urinals again. Finally, he ran into a bathroom stall made of dark wood. There was the sound of footsteps then he saw a pair of dark leather shoes walk back and forth in front of the stall. As the owner of the feet started to whistle a little tune the nails on the lock of the door unscrewed one by one.  
The door fell down, revealing the man's executioner.  
"No." The man gasped in horror, "No. No! No! No!"  
Meanwhile Wynonna trusted out of the door, saying, "This is why I never wanted to come back here!"  
"You wanna tell me what happened?" Sam said, exiting and walking by her side.  
Turns out she did. "OK, I was 16 and fresh out of my 8th foster home, and even for Purgatory High Megan was...Ugh!" She began, "You know, her dad owned the local slaughterhouse, and she used to fill my locker with entrails. Every Friday. Because my clothes were wrong. Because I've been in juvie. Because I was the crazy girl who killed her own father."  
"Where are you going with this?" Sam asked, “That if she hadn't killed someone it would've been you she was begging for forgiveness?"  
"Not exactly," Wynonna replied, "Uh, that bash Samantha talked about..."  
"Mm-hmm." Sam confirmed.  
"Yeah, I was there." Wynonna continued, "But I wasn't getting wasted, I was hooking up with Megan's boyfriend, Brad."  
Sam looked down, seeing where this was going.  
"Didn't even like him." Wynonna admitted, "Really. I just wanted to hurt Megan the best way I knew how. And so, she found me on top of him and..." Her voice trailed off, but then she got her bearings back again, "Payback's a bitch. She lost it. Bawled her eyes out, total mess. Grabbed Brad's car keys and peeled out. Problem is..." Wynonna cleared her throat, but her voice was still weepy as she continued, "Megan couldn't drive. And I never thought about how she got home that night, and now I find out.' She turned around. She couldn't bring herself to face Sam. Couldn’t bring herself to face anyone.  
"Wynonna..." Sam began, maybe a little firmer than he meant.  
"No, stop." Wynonna pleaded, "I have heard that tone my whole life."  
"Actually, I was going to say you were only 16." Sam replied.  
Wynonna turned around.  
"We all make mistakes." Sam finished.  
A voice behind him said, "You know something about that, wouldn't you?"  
Meanwhile Doc entered the bathroom to fetch his drinking companion. "Pardner, they're looking for you to settle up the tab."  
It was then he was the man on the blood-covered floor, his throat cut.  
Pulling out a knife of his own, Doc walked into the bathroom and saw the words Repent Sinners written in blood on the mirror.  
"Tick-tock." A harsh voice said and for a second he saw a white-coated figure in the mirror.  
"What the shit?" Doc gasped, turning around.  
It was at that point Waverly walked and saw the scene, staring in shock.  
"Waverly, I can explain."


	5. City Of (Lost) Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Mary and Bella travel to LA to find Lucifer.

And you're sure it's from today?" Castiel asked.  
"Yes," Dean said, on the other end, "We checked five times."  
"And this device the girl told you about?" Cas continued.  
"She called it a Hyperbolic Pulse Generator." Dean replied, "She's not sure how it works herself, she just knows it does because she's seen it work. " After checking to make sure she wasn't in room he said, "Yeah, I think she might have had a very traumatic childhood."  
Meanwhile in another room, Ida Marie was trying to finagle a generator from her father, without explaining the situation. It was proving easier said than done.  
"That's a high-end piece of equipment." He told her, "I can't just give it away without knowing what it's being used for, even for you."  
"It's standard issue." Ida Marie argued, "We've got hundreds of them, and I'm not doing anything that's going to break it. I just can't tell you what I'm doing with it."  
"Then it can't be that important." Her father replied.  
"Look, all I can tell you is that it's for my work with the American Hunters," Ida Marie tried, "But that’s really all I can-" Her voice trailed off as she thought she heard screaming in the background, "Are you torturing something while you're on the phone with me?"  
"No," Her father denied, "Why would you think that?" Then she heard the scream again.  
"You are, aren't you?" Ida Marie demanded, "You’re torturing something while I'm trying to have a conversation with you!" She threw up her hand in exasperation, "Or killing it, either one. So, which one is it?"  
"Neither." He said, keeping up the act. Ida thought he must have gagged his victim, because she could hear muffled noises.  
"Dad, I'm nineteen." Ida Marie responded, "You can't just put a biscuit in my mouth and send me out to play anymore."  
"Tell you what, Poppet," The man tried, "If I give you the Generator no questions asked, will you please stop this line of questioning?"  
"No questions asked?" Ida Marie asked.  
"No questions asked." He confirmed.  
"How soon can you get to the states?" Ida Marie replied.  
"Actually, I'm already here." He answered, "It seems I have a part to play in this endeavor of ours as well. But it would be better if the Americans didn't know that."  
"Alright," Ida Marie conceded, "Wait, if you're here, then who's feeding Algernon?"   
Meanwhile, the others -which now consisted of Mary, Andy, Adam, Emma, and Bella-were gathered in the main room, watching the news clip again.  
"How did you even find this?" Mary asked.  
"We just came across it while surfing the web." Emma answered.  
"And what exactly where you looking for?" Bella spoke up.  
"She was just helping me catch up on everything I've missed over the past six years." Adam explained.  
At that point, both Dean and Ida Marie came back into the room, trying to speak at once.  
"I'm sorry." Ida Marie said, "You go first."  
Dean took the offer. "Cas wants me to meet him and Crowley in LA, try to figure out where Lucifer is, that oughta be fun. I'll be heading out as soon as we get things set up here."  
"I'm going with you." Mary declared, taking a few steps forwards.  
"What?" Dean responded, "No. It's too-"  
"Dangerous?" Mary asked, "All the more reason for you not to go alone. Emma's too inexperienced, and even if she wasn't you'd be distracted the whole time, Andy has no training whatsoever, neither does Adam, pulse he’s got a bum leg, Ida has to get this generator thing, and you don't trust Bella as far as you could throw her-no offense."  
"None taken." Bella said, knowing she had earned the distrust.  
"Okay, fine." Dean gave in, "You can come."  
"I'm coming, too." Bella spoke up, "I knew people in LA back when I was alive. Assuming they're still there, maybe they can help us. And before you say anything about me possibly screwing you over, keep in mind Satan wants me dead, too, because I'm part of humanity."  
Dean and Mary looked at each other. She did have a point there. "Alright." Dean agreed, "But only if you do exactly what we tell you." Before Bella could respond, he turned to the Britt in the doorway, "So, Ida, how are we on that generator?"  
"My dad said yes," Ida Marie answer, "I just have to meet up with him to get it. I'll call you when it's done."  
"Okay then," He pointed Emma and boys, "You three stay here, hold down the fort until we get back, tell us if you find any other developments."  
"Alright," Emma conceded, knowing there was no way to talk him into bringing her along on this one, "Just...come back."  
Dean walked up to Emma and pulled him into an embrace. "Don't worry," He assured her, "I will. We all will, okay?"   
Emma nodded, still clinging to him.  
Shortly after that, they three lefts for Los Angeles.  
"Alright." Dean said, as they drove down the road, "450 miles to L. A, land of gridlock, Botox, overtaxing, underachieving, smell of sweaty depression. I mean, you can't breathe. The beaches are toxic. You got dudes in skinny jeans wearing sunglasses inside." He sighed, "Oh, Image-obsessed narcissus. I do like yoga, pants, thought." Dean chuckled, "You know, the last time me and Sam were there was like, 10 years ago, I think. What started out as a vacation turned into a vengeful spirit job. We had to go undercover as a P. A."  
"What's a P. A?" Mary asked.  
"I think they're kind a likes slaves." Dean replied, "Food's good, though."  
And so, Dean wound up telling them the story of that hunt for most of the trip.  
However, when they got to the Bellaqua hotel they sat in silence for the most part as they waited in the lobby for their cohorts. Bella got some cucumber water from the dispenser and started to drink it. Dean gave her a look.  
"What?" Bella exclaimed, "I'm thirsty. And it's good."  
"It's vegetable water." Dean replied.  
Just then Castiel walked in. "Dean." He observed, "Mary. Bella. I didn’t expect you two to be here."  
"All hands-on deck situation," Mary explained, "And Bella knows people here."  
"You consider switching up your duds there?" Dean commented, "Bit stiff for this town."  
"He could pass for agent." Mary spoke up.  
"Yeah, maybe a third-tier agent." Dean scoffed.  
"At least like I don't look a lumberjack." Cas retorted, before turning back to the women, "You two on the other hand look ravishing by the way."  
"Thank you." Mary replied, "So, where's this Crowley guy?"  
"He said he'd meet us here." Cas answered, "Frankly, I appreciate the break. I know it's only been a couple of days, but he's right there the whole time just talking and talking and talking. It's relentless."  
Crowley approached the angel from behind.  
"Don't listen to him." He said, "Feathers and I are all but inseparable now."  
The look on Cas' face would say otherwise.  
"You find anything?" Mary asked, hopping to defuse the situation before things irrupted into bloodshed.  
"Yes." Crowley replied, "Vince Vincent is riding with the Devil."  
"So, you basically found out what we all already know." Bella spoke up.  
"What is she doing here?" Crowley asked, "How is she alive? Last time I was her was-"  
"It appears God and/or his sister saw fit to bring her back to life as a reward for Dean bringing them back together." Cas interrupted, "And while we're at it, this is Dean's mother, Mary."  
Crowley looked over the blonde, confused. "Well, where was I when all this was happening?"  
"Presumably, not containing Lucifer." Cas said, before trying to get the conversation back on track, "Okay, so what now?"  
Crowley pulled out a keycard to one of the rooms, presumably the rock stars who Lucifer was currently processing. “I suggest we go check out his room. Vince is scheduled to be in the studio all day, so we've covered."  
"How'd you get the card?" Dean asked.  
"This is L. A." Crowley offered for an explanation, "I know a lot of people."  
The group got the impression he meant he owned a lot of people's souls.  
Using the key card, the team entered the room to find that it looked like someone had beat them to ransacking it.  
"Well, looks like some kind of a fight." Cas observed.  
"Mm." Dean responded, interrupting the evidence in a very different way, "Yeah. Some kind."  
Bella went over to a stack of books, looking through them. "Look at this." She said, "Like, all of them, from Aerosmith to ZZ Top. "  
"It's like he's studying how to become famous." Mary noted, joining Bella.  
Dean joined them both. "Well, so what, Lucifer's a dork? That's good to know."  
"Look at this-" Castiel said, beginning to read from a leather booklet, "'The seed of a ripe dragon fruit drizzled with exactly 1 ounce of Acacia honey, prepared in a ceramic bowel-no plastic.' What is this spell?"  
Crowley took the booklet from him. "It's breakfast." He answered, "It's Vince's rider. I've seen worse."  
"I don't get it." Mary said, "From what you've told me, Lucifer could be taking over Heaven and Hell right now, and instead, he's trying to act out some rock god fantasy?"  
"Yeah." Dean replied, spotting a discarded guitar, "Who wouldn't?" He struck the strings.  
"I found something." Cas called out, holding up something small and bloody.  
"What is that?" Dean asked.  
"It appears to be a human tooth pulled out by the root." Cas informed them.  
Meanwhile in a room at Death Siren Studio, Lucifer was on the couch next to the owner of the tooth, a young woman named Roseleen, a fan that Vince probably had a restraining order against at some point.  
"Can I ask you something?" Roseleen requested, "Why are you spending time with me? You ignored me for years, not that I blamed you."  
"I was a fool not to recognize such sweet devotion." Lucifer answered, laying it on tick.  
Roseleen hid her smile at his words.  
"Talk to me, Roseleen." Lucifer said, "Tell me about...me."  
Roseleen sighed. “You’re Vince. Vince Vicente. And I knew I was in love with you the moment I saw you. I was sixteen, just a normal kid growing up in Arcadia."  
"Arcadia." Lucifer tried the name out, "Sounds beautiful."  
"I was watching Headbanger's Ball and the 'Bloody Messiah' video came one. " Roseleen continued, "And I..." She sighed, "Oh. It was your voice. And your hair. And you eyes. It was everything. It was everything. You were everything. And even when people made fun of me-younger girls at work, shredding on my Ladyheart tattoos and saying you're a joke-I never stopped loving you. And I never will."  
It was then Lucifer decide to test a theory. "How much do you love me? What would you do to show me?"  
"Anything." Roseleen answered.  
"Anything?" Lucifer asked, pulling a knife from his pocket, "Would you bleed?"  
"Then bleed." Lucifer said, handing her the knife.  
Roseleen took the blade and started to crave into her chest. As she began to scream in pain, Lucifer just smiled.


	6. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's sanity starts slipping as the Reverent takes a third victim and marks a fourth.

Wynonna crouched down, looking at the body with Sam and Waverly. "There is a face that I didn't want to see again." She said, standing up and walking towards the others, "Jay Novak, my probation officer."  
"Right," Charlie said, dressed in a prison uniform, "Forgot your girl was a jailbird."  
Sam ignored her saying, "Why would Doc want to kill him?"  
" He didn't." Wynonna replied flatly.  
"He was the only other person in here." Waverly reminded her.  
"Yeah," Wynonna said, walking to her side, "But we know he's not a Revenant and the killer has to be."  
"I still don't trust him." Waverly said.  
"And that is why they invented interrogation rooms." Sam said, "Which we have access to and I am going to use."  
Sam walked into the interrogation room with a cup of coffee, which he handed over to Doc before sitting on the table. "Thank you, kindly Marshall-” Doc began.  
"Winchest-" Sam began, then said, "Dolls"  
"Nice recovery there, Sam." Charlie quipped.  
Sam ignored her saying, "Don't think me yet, Doc. You're in some serious trouble here. You are looking good for two homicides."  
"Oh, now, that is one thing we agree on." Doc replied, "I do look great."  
"Doc, this is serious," Sam stressed, "Do you realize what would happen if someone ran your fingerprints through IAFIS, or any other database for that matter?"  
Doc shrugged.  
"Worst case scenario, the whole world discovers of the existence of the supernatural and you wind up on the bad end of vivisection," Sam said leaning in, "Best case scenario, as non-entity you have no rights. So, start talking before it gets that far."  
Doc was quiet for a moment, then said, "I am a professional card sharp, Mr. Dolls, so I can read a man's eyes. And I do not like what I see in yours."  
"No shit." Sam said, knocking on the metallic table before sitting down, "Tell me."  
"Ooh, I see a captain piloting a ship thought of secrets through a stormy sea." Doc taunted, "And as a gentleman who cares about Wynonna, I will recommend she quit you, lest she drown."  
"He might have a point there, Sam." Charlie whispered in his ear, before moving back and getting louder," I mean, I’ve been saying, it's only a matter of time. Thank you, Doc Holiday, your wise soul, you. Though, I have to admit drowning would be a new one."  
Between Charlie, the lack of sleep, and Doc's accusation, Sam could no longer kept it together. Suddenly he started laughing hysterically.  
"Why is Sam laughing like that?" Waverly asked in disbelief.  
"I've never been so scared in my life." Wynonna deadpanned.  
Even Doc seemed a bit concerned. "You okay there, Marshall?"  
"Oh, sure," Charlie scoffed, "Apart from me driving him insane."  
"I'm fine," Sam replied, pulling himself back together, "But you know what I see in your eyes? A man who doesn't like small spaces." Sam leaned forward, "You been in prison?"  
Doc stayed completely composed, but his eyes told Sam all he needed to know.  
"Solitary confinement, ooh." Sam teased, "Was that fun?"  
Doc smiled. "I have said all I intended to say." Then he put the cup up to his lips.  
"Mm-hmm." Sam mused, "It's nice talking to you, 'Doc.'" Then he stood up, taking the cup from Doc's hand before walking out and joining the girls behind the mirror.  
"You're going to release him?" Wynonna asked.  
"He's still a suspect." Sam replied, "Thought, what we're going to do about the fact that he can't age and people are going to notice that eventually, I don't know. "  
"Well, we don't have any proof it's actually him yet." Wynonna pointed out.  
Just then there was a knock on the door then Nedly opened it. "Poor dead sucker's wife just called, asking for Wynonna."  
"For me?!" Wynonna asked.  
"Did I shutter?" Nedly responded.  
So, Sam and Wynonna went over to Jay's house.  
His widow was less than thrilled that Wynonna had brought a friend.  
"I said I wanted to talk to you, Wynonna, who's this fella?" Mrs. Novak asked harshly.  
"Boss-man and partner." Wynonna answered, "Packaged deal."  
"OK, Suzie, start from the beginning." Sam urged, trying to be somewhat easy on her, since the woman just lost her husband.  
Suzie Novak started wringing her hands. "This afternoon, my husband comes to me, says for ten years he's been big time drug-dealer."  
Wynonna looked down. She couldn't believe this was happening.   
"I thought he was a probation officer." Sam said, confused.  
Wynonna looked up. "Yeah, well, that's a good cover, isn't it?" She stared Suzie on as she continued, "Sometimes, Jay would put his probationers to work, too. Unpaid minions. Making a delivery one night, I got arrested. Didn't snitch. Got sent back to juive for the third time. Another nail in my coffin."  
Sam was horrified, but tried to keep his cool as he asked, "Did you know he was dealing?"  
"Oh, a little weed." Suzie brushed it off, "I didn't know he'd become Purgatory's answer to Walter White. Not until today. It was like he'd lost his mind! He kept going on about this specter coming for him, that I need to forgive him."  
Wynonna and Sam exchanged alarmed looks. This was starting to have a familiar ring to it.  
Suzie turned around towards the wall. "And there, the specter comes for me."  
"The mirrors." Wynonna said.  
"Oh shit, Wynonna." Sam breathed.  
"Gives me two hours." Suzie continued, "I only have a few minutes left!"  
Sam and Wynonna sprang into action. "We need to split up, cover every reflection we can find." Sam instructed, "We gotta block his way from going in. Go! Now!"  
As Sam went in one direction Wynonna marched into the bedroom where Suzie was covering the dresser mirror with a scarf. "We need to talk." She said following Wynonna.  
"Yeah, can it wait?" Wynonna asked, grabbing a scarf to cover a mirror, on the wall, "I'm kind of trying to save your ass here."  
"You're gonna save me, alright." Suzie said urgently, "I need you to forgive me."  
Wynonna turned her head around, still working on the mirror. "Why?"  
"Because I..." Suzie began, "I was to blame for you going back to juvie."  
Wynonna turned all the way around at that. "What?!"  
"One day, Jay comes to me." Suzie began, "He says that police are circling him, that he's needing something. I called an anonymous tip on you."  
"You ratted me out?!" Wynonna exclaimed in anger, taking a few steps forward.  
"It was you or my husband." Suzie tried to justify her actions.  
Wynonna shook her head. "You selfish..."  
"You need to forgive me before it's too late." Suzie pleaded.  
"Yeah?" Wynonna responded before starting to walk away, "I don't know that I can."  
Just then a harsh make voice called out of nowhere saying, "Tick-tock, tick-tock."  
As Wynonna pulled out Peacemaker, the voice continued, "Forgiven? Or not?"  
"Yeah, I forgive her!" Wynonna exclaimed, "OK? I forgive her!"  
"No, you don't." The voice continued, "Not in your heart."  
Suddenly the orange scarf on the dresser mirror slid off, revealing the Revenant Wynonna had saw in the mirror.  
"I can't move!" Suzie exclaimed, terrified. In a whisper, she pleaded, "Help me."  
Wynonna shot the mirror, causing the glass to crack and the figure to disappear. Still the voice continued, "Tick-tock, tick-tock. Time's up."  
Wynonna turned around and saw Suzie, standing with her throat slit. She fell to the ground, revealing the Revenant on the now uncovered mirror on the wall. He took his razor and licked the blood off. "I can taste it." He declared, "Guilt!"  
"Gross!" Wynonna said, her stomach actually churning.  
The Revenant pointed at her with his razor. "Repent, Wynonna Earp. Two hours to find forgiveness from the souls you've hurt."  
Wynonna responded by shooting at the mirror. It didn't appear to have any effect.  
"Tick-tock." Revenant taunted wanted away.  
Just then Sam burst in, gun at the ready, his eyes instantly going to Suzie's still-warm body. "Wynonna, what the Hell happened?" Sam asked, lowering the gun.  
"She'd gone." Wynonna answered, as it hit her, "And I'm next."


	7. Not Gonna Miss This Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Resurrection looks for Lucifer.

Hearing about an incident at "Vince's" record label, the group went to investigate.  
"Mrs. Greenfield has lost a lot of blood and there'll be no fixing those scars, but she's stable." The Doctor told them.  
"And she cut herself?" Castiel asked, making sure he understood the situation right, that the woman had severely mutilated her own body.  
"She craved his name into her chest." The Doctor confirmed, barely concealing his own horror at the situation, " 'Vince Vincente.' Didn't skip a letter. And she cut deep."  
"Thanks, Doctor." Dean said, then as the man left turned to his compatriots and said, "Well, again, what the Hell?"  
"I'll go talk to her." Crowley volunteered.  
"No." Mary said quickly, grabbing his wrist to stop him from walking away, "No, no, no, you won't. Dean didn't mean that literally."  
Cas, stay here." Dean ordered, "Keep an eye on him." The last thing they needed was Crowley causing trouble.  
Then the three humans walked off, leaving the angel and demon alone.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Crowley said, "Well...together again."  
"Yay." Cas replied, in a way that made it obvious he didn't mean it.  
The trio went into the Rosaleen's hospital room, Dean and Mary at the foot of the bed, Bella leaned against the doorway. Rosaleen was being lest than cooperative.  
"We wanna understand what happened, but in order for us to do that, we need you to talk." Dean urged.  
"Rosaleen, did Vince force you to do this?" Mary asked.  
"No." Rosaleen said weakly, "Vince didn't. He wouldn't have to. I wanted to, to show him, to make him happy."  
"You ever stop and wonder what kind of sicko gets happy off of watching somebody melonball their own flesh?" Dean questioned.   
"Don't talk about Vince like that." Rosaleen snapped, "He had a reason, a good reason. He must have. I'm sure he can explain everything. If I could just see him-" She tried to stand, forgetting she had a wound in her chest, which she was bluntly reminded of,"-Ah! I need to get to the show. Please! Please!"  
After getting Rosaleen to elaborate on that statement, they rejoined Cas and Crowley and informed them on the upcoming concert.  
"So, the show is tonight?" Cas asked once they finished.  
"That's what she said." Mary answered.  
"Can Lucifer even sing or play an instrument?" Cas wondered.  
"I doubt they offer intro to guitar in the cage." Dean quipped.  
"Like it matters." Crowley scoffed, "What Lucifer made that woman do has got nothing to do with music. It's about devotion."  
"Come again?" Dean requested.  
"You little people wouldn't understand, but I've been a king." Crowley said, as if they all had forgotten, "Having people look at you like you're everything, knowing that once they buy in, you can make them do anything, it's intoxicating."  
"Well, that's super creepy." Dean commented.  
"Okay, so this concert, all these people, what is-what is Lucifer planning to do?" Cas asked.  
"Nothing good." Mary commented, "It is the Devil after all."  
"Is Rowena-" Castiel began.  
"Dear Mother says once we catch Lucifer she'll show, no sooner." Crowley informed them.  
"Well, without Rowena, we're outgunned." Dean replied.  
"With her, we're out gunned." Crowley responded.  
"I think the playing field’s about to be leveled a bit." Bella spoke up, "Look."  
They turned around in the direction she was pointing and saw Ida Marie looking around for them anxiously, clutching at a leather tote purse.  
"Over here, Sweetie!" Mary called out, waving towards them. When Dean gave her a questioning look, she added, "I'm sorry, but she always looks like a lamb that's entered the lion's den."  
Before the conversation could go much further, the lamb had hurried over to them, silencing all conversation.   
"So, this is the young woman who can exercise the Devil," Crowley spoke up, "I wish they had told me you were so lovely."  
Ida Marie bit her lip, realizing who it was trying to charm her. "Well, it's not actually me doing anything..."  
"How did you know where to find us?" Dean mercifully cut her off.  
"Adam told me when I called." Ida Marie explained.  
"Okay," Dean replied, "So, do you, have it?"  
Ida Marie bit her lip again, staring at Crowley.  
"It's okay." Dean assured her, "We'll keep it away from him."  
"Still," Ida Marie countered, "This is kind of public. Can we please take this outside, somewhere away from the cameras?"  
Seeing that she did kind of have a point they walked out to the back of the hospital. Once she felt it was safe she lifted the flap of her purse and pulled out a golden ball with symbols craved into them.   
"That's it?" Dean asked.  
"I know it doesn't look like much." Ida Marie admitted, "But trust me, it works." Her eyes went off.  
"Can you tell us how to use it?" Dean continued.  
She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "This will activate it. After that-just let it do its thing." Again, her eyes went off again.  
"Okay, why do you keep doing that?" Dean asked, "What's even-" He began before he turned around and saw that Cas standing there.  
"Sorry." Ida Marie said, "It's just I've never been this close to a-"she lowered her voice, "You know, a halo."  
That caused everyone to exchange awkward glances.  
"Could I-" Ida Marie begin, addressing Dean, "Can I maybe get a closer look?"  
"Maybe if you ask me." Cas spoke up harshly, "And my name is Castiel. You should try using it, or at least not calling me what sounds like a slur."  
Realizing she had messed up, Ida Marie's eyes went to the ground. "I'm sorry."  
"Look, can we get back on topic, guys?" Mary asked, trying to defuse the situation, "This is our shot. We just gotta find out where he's playing."  
They all knew she was right.  
"All right, let's get to work." Dean said.  
The group divided up, each going to a different possible source. In Crowley's case, it was a talent agent that sent souls his way.  
"A mystery even to me." The agent, whose name was Russell, said, "Though, even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you."  
"You'd threaten our very lucrative partnership for one over-the-hill, bad dye job rock dinosaur?" Crowley balked.  
"I'm smelling money with Vince, bruh." Russell explained, "This business, Crowley. It's nothing personal."  
Crowley used a hand to drag Russell to the wall, causing the help drink he had to splash out of his hand. Terrified, the man started to pant.  
"No, believe me, it's personal." Crowley said.  
Meanwhile Cas was driving to the record studio with a very quiet brunette in the shotgun seat. “Ida, I’m sorry,” He spoke finally, “I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you back there.”  
“No, I should apologize.” Ida Marie replied, “I just—”  
“Are use to a certain way and didn’t think anything about it?” Cas finished for her.  
Ida Marie looked down. “Something like that.”  
That was when they arrived. “We’re here.” He told her, parking.  
Stepping out and hurrying down the pathway outside the record studio, they approached Tommy, the band mate Lucifer had attacked.  
"Tommy." He said to get the man's attention.  
He turned to his companions. "Guys, I'll meet you inside." He told them before walking up to Cas, "Agent. What are you doing here, man?"  
"Investigating Vince, same as before." Cas answered, "You heard what happed to Roseleen?"  
"Yeah, that was, uh, it was awful." Tommy replied, "But, I mean, come on, man, she cut herself, right? I wasn't like..."  
Cas cut him off. "You know that's not the whole truth. You know Vince isn't Vince."  
Meanwhile, at a restaurant a few blocks away, Dean and Mary were trying to work on the manager.  
"We're the brother and sister that rock together." Dean told her, "Hmm? We're kind of like the American, co-ed Oasis."  
"Ew." The Manger responded.  
"Uh, uh, but with synchs." Mary tried.  
"Yeah, right, so you know, we're-we're hip." Dead added.  
"Exactly." Mary agreed.  
The manager already seemed disinterested. "Who plays what?" She asked with a sigh.  
"I'm on keys." Mary answered, "He's on the drums-"  
"-Guitar." Dean said at the same time, then realizing what he had done, continued, "Drums and guitar. I pretty much do it all." He ended with a chuckle.  
It was at that point Mary decided to take over. "We saw online that you represent Vince Vincenete. We were kind of hopping that you could do for us what you've done for him."  
Sighing, the manager said, "Sorry. I took this meeting cause you looked hot in your pics, but I'm not feeling this."  
As she started to leave, Dean reached out to stop her. "Okay, you know what? We're not actually here for the meeting."  
"Vince's show tonight-where is it?" Mary demanded.  
Now the manager was starting to get scared. "Who are you guys?"  
"Look you must've noticed, Vice is different." Mary said.  
Meanwhile Bella was trying to get a hold of his old contact. After discovering his phone was disconnected, she took a cab to his apartment.  
She marched up to the door and started banging on it, shouting, "Paul! Paul, it’s me, Bella! Open up."  
Back at the record office, Russell had a higher threshold for pain than Crowley thought.  
"I... don’t know!" Russell wheezed.  
"You're messing with Hellfire, Russell." Crowley warned, "You will find out where that show is. You will tell me or I will end you."  
Stratified that the man was sufficiently threatened, Crowley let him go and walked out of the room.  
Russell began to exhale, breathing heavily. "Oh." He said before gashing again, hitting the intercom, "Brigitta, get me another green juice. Namaste."  
Cas was having no better luck with Tommy.  
"Where's the show, Tommy?" Cas demanded.  
"Man, I don't what the Hell's going on with Vince, alright?" Tommy responded, "All the royalties on our hits dried up years ago. I got two daughters in collage. I know what I told you and I know what I saw, but..." His voice trailed off.  
"And you don't care who pays the price?" Cas countered. He had to understand that people were grave danger including those two daughters of his.  
"Sorry." Tommy replied.  
Back at the restaurant, things were getting heated.  
"Vince gives me the skeeves, but he's a paying client." The manager insisted.  
"No, he's the Devil." Dean corrected.  
"Yeah, like, literally." Mary added.  
The manager chuckled. "I'm in P. R." She informed them, "I've worked for sexist, racist, even politicians. My job is making saints out of devils. No way I'm threatening my reputation by working against his interest. So, you need to take a step back of I start screaming. And in a crowded place like this? Girl like me, two people like you...Guess what happens next. Buh-bye."  
Back at the apartment complex, Bella’s screaming was finally answered, but instead of the graying 46-year-old she was expecting, she was greeted by a blue-eyed strawberry blonde with a suspicious tan. "What?" The young woman snapped.  
"Is Paul here?" Bella asked, "Paul Dawson?"  
The young woman looked confused a moment than a look of recognition crossed her face. "Oh. Sorry, he moved out a couple of years ago."  
Bella sighed. This was to be expected, she figured, she had been gone a long time after all.  
"He didn't leave any kind of forwarding address." The woman continued, "Sorry."  
The met back at the Bellaqua, each sharing their story of failure.  
"And you said you put the fear in Russell." Dean said.  
"I thought I had." Crowley responded, "These yoga types. Just when you think you've harshed their mellow..."  
"Yeah, well, I've been looking everywhere online, and, uh..."Bella began, crouched over a laptop, scoffing as she added, "No one's leaked the venue yet." Then notice Dean enjoying the water he had mocked her for drinking earlier this morning, added, "Seriously?"  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"Didn't you just judge me for drinking that this morning?" Bella reminded him.  
"Shut up." Dean brushed her off.  
"Dean!" Mary reprimanded.  
Just then Cas walked in with Ida Marie awkwardly trailing behind.  
"Cas." Mary greeted him.  
"Anything?" Dean asked.  
"No." Cas answered begrudgingly.  
"So, we couldn't flip a signal member of Vince's team." Dean recapped, "Even with the threat of mass murder, these SoCal douche bags won't do the right thing."  
"Welcome to Los Angeles." Crowley replied.  
"So, what happens now?" Cas asked.  
Meanwhile, Lucifer and all the people who had refused to talk to the group were in a limo on the way to the concert.  
Looking at the phone, the manager scoffed. "I've never seen so many crying emojis in my life. The people who didn't get in there rending garments all over Twitter. Gossip blogs, social media, they're on fire speculating about the reunion show."  
"And the winners?" Lucifer asked.  
"Thrilled." The manager answered.  
"Be more thrilled if we had more music to sell." Tommy grumbled, annoyed with "Vince's" strange behavior.  
That got Russell's attention. "What?"  
Tommy inhaled deeply. "Well, Vince was a no-show at the studio. Again."  
"The muse- guess she took a powder." Lucifer brushed them off, "Tonight's show? It's gonna kill."  
Russell however, was not amused. "I took a chance on you, Vince. An aging, well-past-his-prime Buttrocker. You will get in line."  
"Or?" Lucifer asked, considering showing this guy just who he was dealing with.  
"Or I'll take it all back." Russell answered, "Huh?"  
"Whoa." Tommy said. He didn't see that coming.  
"Eh." Russell continued, "Check your contract for it. You don't do what I say, I can bury Ladyheart. I own you."  
"Do you?" Lucifer asked.  
"Yeah." Russell responded, certain in his position.  
Lucifer pointed a finger at Russell's pen. He smiled and cackled and Russell's hand moved towards his neck against his will.   
"What's happening here?" Russell asked, starting to panic, "Hey, man."  
"Vince, what are you doing?" Tommy asked.  
"Hey, man." Russell continued, absolutely terrified now, "Hey!"   
"Vince, stop!" Tommy shouted.  
"Hey!" Russell shouted.  
"Vince!" Tommy shouted as well.  
"Hey-" Russell said in a strained voice for the finial time before all that could be heard was a sickening squish as the pen went straight into his throat.  
"Well..."Lucifer began, "See you all inside." The car door opened and he stepped into a crowd of cheering fans.   
"Whoo!" Some woman cheered.  
"Yeah!" A man in the crowd shouted, "Vince! Vince!"  
As they cheered ad whistled, Lucifer began laughing evilly. "Who's ready to have fun?"  
Another woman screamed, "Vince! I love you!"  
"Hey!" Another man shouted, "Vince!"  
Meanwhile the manager stepped out of the limo saying, "I quit." Before hurrying off. She had found her limit.  
Lucifer either didn't know or didn't care, sucking in the adoration.


	8. Dark Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the rest of Team Earp try a summoning ritual to save Wynonna.

Sam and Wynonna hurried back to the station where Wynonna was currently standing over a table while Sam was pacing.  
"It's simple." Wynonna complained, "I take Peacemaker and right between the Revenant's eyes..."  
"You shoot." Sam continued for her.  
"Boom!" Wynonna responded, only halfway aware that he had spoke, "Back to Hell they go. This guy can't throw in a reflection clause. That's not fair!"  
"Fair?" Sam responded, "He's a demon," then he got an idea of what might have happened, "and you shot a mirror."  
"Yeah, that he traveled through!" Wynonna explained, "Totally cheating."  
"No, no, no." Sam corrected, "What I mean is you shot the reflection, not the Revenant itself." He was starting to think that maybe they had this all wrong.  
"So, what does that mean?" Wynonna asked.  
Sam was still trying to figure that out. "Itself, itself, itself." He repeated, pacing even harder.  
"Sam!" Wynonna shouted.  
"Shhh!" Sam responded, "Just give me a minute, OK?"  
"OK, but too many more minutes and he turns me into a plate of sashimi." Wynonna warned.  
"Oh, that was always going to happen, sister! “Charlie hooted.  
Sam nearly told her out loud to shut up when he got an idea. "Unless we transmogrify him." He looked up the ceiling. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of this before?! He turned around.  
Wynonna did as well, asking, "Do you come with a translation app?"  
Sam was going ninety miles a minute now. "We have to draw him from his reflection to make him flesh and blood." Raising his arms in victory he exclaimed, "Yes!" Suck it, Charlie!  
Wynonna, however, was less than impressed. "So, we need his body? How hard is it for you to say, 'we need his body?' "  
"There's a ritual in the flies I think we could use." Sam continued, "The Men of Letters documented the case of an Iblis with a similar power. Now, the ritual wasn't a total success, four people died."  
"That's like saying the Titanic almost made land." Wynonna cut him off.  
"Yeah, I knew that the moment I said it." Sam admitted, "But I know why it failed. They didn't have the right tools. But leave that to me. This is Plan A."  
"And what's Plan B?" Wynonna asked.  
"You need to find everyone you've hurt and beg their forgiveness." Sam explained.  
"It didn't work for the others." Wynonna pointed out.  
"And it won't work when this thing comes for you." Charlie whispered in Sam's ears, "All the people you need forgiveness from are dead."   
"That's why it called Plan B." Sam replied ignoring his hallucination. Which we might very well have to use, He thought to himself, but continued out loud, "We need the killer's name. It's very important."  
"I'll put Waverly on it." Wynonna said.  
"Meet me back here in 90 minutes." Sam said, heading for the door, "Also bring extra hands."  
"Sam!" Wynonna shouted as he reached the door. As he turned around she asked, "How bad is this?"  
In truth, Sam wasn't sure about their odds at the moment, but the last thing they needed was Wynonna freaking out, so he said, "I'll get what we need," and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
"Don't believe him, honey." Charlie said as Sam walked out the door, "You might to just say your last goodbyes."  
Alone in the station, Wynonna was more scared than ever. "Here I go!" She said to herself, "Plan B for begging."  
Wynonna burst through the doors, of Shorty’s sprinting towards the pool table When she saw a young man with neatly cut dark-brown hair playing pool, she ran up to the table and leaned against it. "Pete." She said, "Pete? Oh, my God! Hey, it's been a long time. Can we talk?"  
"I'm kind of busy, Wynonna." Pete responded, about to tap the white ball. At least until Wynonna picked it up.  
"Hey!" He said, standing up.  
"Hey!" Wynonna repeated, "I know it's been, like, a million years since we dated, but, um, remember you 19th birthday party? I left early."  
"You said you had cramps." Pete replied, taking the ball from her.  
"Yeah." Wynonna said.  
"'Mega cramps.'" Pete quoted.  
"Mega lied. I, uh..." Wynonna began, "Oooh, I-I went home with another fella."  
Just then a young man around the same age as Pete hurried up to the other side of Wynonna. "Bro, the table's getting told."  
"Shut up Kyle." Pete replied, "Who'd you go home with?"  
"Hmmm..."Wynonna began, glancing over to Kyle, "Ohh..." At last she came out with it. "Brother."  
"You are such a shit, Wynonna!" Kyle exclaimed.  
Pete hit Kyle with the pool cue, but Kyle got out of the way. Waverly started to walk over to see what was going on as Kyle fled the bar with Pete in hot pursuit, dropping the broken pool cue.  
"Wait!" Wynonna exclaimed, "You have to forgive...me." Then slapped her side before walking over to the bar and picked up a bottle someone had left on the counter next to Waverly beginning to drink.  
Waverly asked, "Hey, what just happened with the York boys?"  
"Funny story, g-good story." Wynonna replied in a strained voice, "Uh, we found the killer. " She took a drink from the bottle. “He gives his victims two hours to, uh, be forgiven for their sins, or he cuts them up!"  
"Oh, not that funny!" Waverly responded.  
"He also travels through mirrors, and guess who his next victim is." Wynonna added, gesturing to herself with the bottle.  
Waverly was stunned for a moment then scared. "Wynonna, we need to get you on the first bus out of town!" She said urgently.  
"No, I'm done running." Wynonna insisted, "And there's a lot of mirrors on busses. I hate busses." She sat the bottle back down on the bar.  
"OK, what's the plan?" Waverly asked.  
"OK." Wynonna began, folding her hands, "I need you to find the Revenant's original human name and then meet me back at the office. Sam says we need extra hands." Then she turned around and walked off.  
"Wait!" Waverly called out, "Hey, Wynonna, I need more to go on!"  
Wynonna turned around. "Uh..."She began, "Uhhh, scary guy, mutton chops. Sorry, I'm supposed to go find all the people I've ever hurt and beg their stupid forgiveness!" Then she ran out.  
"But everyone hates you, Wynonna!" Waverly called after her.  
Wynonna stuck her head back in. "I'm aware."  
Waverly had an idea of who might could help.  
A beep went off as Waverly walked into the jail. Doc was lying down, but sat up when she came in."I used to get a good night's sleep in the old-gray bar hotel, but now it's pure torture. Which I've gathered you've come to enjoy watching."  
Waverly just stared him down. "You said some really mean things."  
"You tracked me like a common horse thief." Doc countered.  
"Then you shot at me." Waverly reminded him.  
"No, I shot near you." Doc argued, "Nonetheless, I regret the episode. Is that why you came down here?"  
"No." Waverly answered, "No. I come with a proposition. You saw the Revenant, right? The guy in the mirrors? So, help me identify him, and I'll get you out of here."  
"Ha!" Doc exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the bars, "I will happily oblige."  
Waverly pulled back a bit. "OK. Here" She said, before heading him her tick proforilo through the bars, "Newspaper clippings, municipal records, police reports I'm totally not supposed to have."  
Doc was genuinely impressed. "Waverly, you have put together the most through resource on the Revenants. You are one natural-born investigator, just like your great-great-granddaddy, and I reckon, the true keeper of the Earp flame. Can't blame you for being miffed."  
"What?" Waverly responded, "'Miffed?' Who said I was 'miffed'?"  
"Well, I'll be dammed." Doc said upon seeing something in the profile. He turned it around, revealing a black and white picture of a man that matched Wynonna's rough description. "Here" He said, handing the proforilo back to her, "This is the face of the man I saw."  
Waverly turned it over. " 'August Hamilton?' "  
"Everyone went to see Auggie for a shave and to confess their sins." Doc explained.  
"What was he?" Waverly asked, "Like, that Father Confessor?"  
"Well, in a town with no church you needed one." Doc replied, "But Wyatt found out about a cattle rustler who confessed his crimes to ole Father Auggie. So, Wyatt aimed to put Auggie on the witness stand."  
Waverly could see where this was going. "Let me take a wild guess. Auggie never made it to court."  
"Mm-mm." Doc confirmed, "Disappeared the night before the trail. People say foul play was involved."  
One thing didn't make sense to Waverly. "Wait. How can August be a Revenant, I mean, if Wyatt didn't kill him?"  
"Oh, but he did." Doc replied, "Most definitely. See, by forcing him to testify, Wyatt signed his death certificate."  
Waverly paused a minute, contemplating what Doc had just said. Then she shook it off, saying, "Wynonna needs my help," then headed for the door.  
"Hey, you promised my release." Doc called after her.  
She turned back around, walking up to the cell. "You know, Sam is gonna kill me." She said, "I really should ask him first."  
"You let me out, we go see him together?" Doc offered, "He won't mind a bit."  
Seeing that Sam was a reasonable person, Waverly thought they could make him see the logic in letting Doc out. She was wrong. Upon their arrival at the station Sam, Doc, and Wynonna got into a three-way screaming match.  
"You belong in jail!" Sam shouted, pointing at the immortal gun-slinger.  
"Oh, you know damn well I didn't do it!" Doc shouted back.  
At that point, they all started cutting each other off until a loud whistled silenced them. They all turned around to find a rather irate-looking Waverly. "Hey!" She shouted, "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She marched over to the group, continuing, "The Barber is coming to slice up Wynonna, and you guys are blubbering like a big bunch of bratty babies!" She let out a huff, and finished with a terse, "Thank you."  
"Sorry, Waverly." Sam said, his eyes downcast.  
"Me, too." Doc mumbled.  
"Yeah." Wynonna added.  
They began to prepare the setting up floodlight and turning off the room ones, as well as sitting up a black rectangle in a dark frame.   
"That's a black mirror." Sam explained as he worked, "Made from Obsidian."  
"Was it on special at Ikea?" Wynonna joked.  
"Funny." Sam responded, "I remember a witch me and Dean met on haunt once had one. I was actually surprised she was able to get it to me that fast."  
"What else do you have in your storehouse, Sam?" Waverly asked, smiling a little, ""The Ark of the Covenant?"  
"You know full well that Ark of the Covenant is in pieces." Sam replied, pulling a trap with a pangram drawn on it across the floor, "And you know that one piece we had was destroyed."  
Right, Wynonna thought. Sometimes she forgot the crazy stuff Sam was into before they met. Sometimes she got the feeling she didn't even know the half of it.  
"You surprise me, Dolls." Doc spoke up, "I would have never figured you for a practitioner of the hoodoo-voodoo."  
"This isn't a joke, Doc." Sam replied, sitting the mirror on the pentagram, "It's our best way at beating this guy." He walked over to the other side of the room to pick up a book, continuing, "This ritual calls the spirit by name, and then the spirit will become flesh. " He walked over to Wynonna, "And you, Wynonna will shoot him."  
"So, I'm bait?" Wynonna asked.  
"More like the only person who can use the gun." Sam answered, "And don't worry, I'll be right here with the Colt if things go sideways." Blowing the dust off the book he picked up he walked over to Waverly. "You studied ancient languages, right?"  
"Yeah." Waverly answered.  
Wynonna cocked her head in their direction. "You have?"  
"How is your Latin?" Sam asked.  
"Ego sum totaliter stupet balls." Waverly answered, "That's Latin for 'I'm totally amaze-balls.'"  
Sam handed her the book. "OK then." As he arranged candles he continued to speak, "We will be evoking August by name...but other spirits will try to slip through. And some of them..."  
"More like a least half of them." Charlie butted in.  
"...Still have a bone to pick with me." Sam finished ignoring her. He couldn't let her distract him. Not with Wynonna's life on the line.  
"Ones you sent back or..."Wynonna's voice trailed off.  
"We're all guilty of something, right Wy?" Sam responded ruefully.  
It was then Doc spoke up. "We're just gonna flap our gums or we gonna get to it?"  
They each got on a side of the pentagram. Waverly began to read from the tome. "August Hamilton, extra velum dicam audite vocem meam. Quia audisti vocem August Hamilton te iubeo velum coram me transire."  
There was a whispering sound, like wind and then an eerie female voice called out, "Sam! Sam!"  
"No, you will not pass." Sam said, attempting to keep his voice steady.  
"Sam!" The voice called out again.  
Waverly looked unsure as to what to do now, so Sam instructed, "Waverly, don't stop. Go."  
"Hm, " Waverly began, "Apparueris mihi spiritus carnem ipsum praecipio tibi."  
The mirror starting glowing blue. Suddenly Sam felt something come into him, forcing his head back. "Ah!" He screamed in pain, as the flood light exploded in blasts of sparks. When it cleared Sam was bent over on the floor, then his eyes opened, an almost demonic black, then he flew up into the air. He just stayed there like that for a moment, then his head flipped back and in a demonic voice threatened, "I'll dine on your souls!" He looked around the room, snapping like an animal. "Grrr! Hahaha!"  
Oh, God, please no, not again. Wynonna though. She couldn't lose another friend like this, especially not him. Please not him.  
"Sorry, friend, that's not on the menu." Doc said, pointing his gun at Sam.  
"No, Doc, wait!" Waverly screamed, trying to save Sam's life. "Uh..." She saw a taster and got an idea. "Oh, here!" She said, picking it up and shoving it in Doc's face, "Try 50,000 volts!"  
"What?!" Wynonna exclaimed.  
"Zap him!" Waverly ordered.  
"No!" Wynonna pleaded, "That'll kill him!"  
"Well, he's gonna kill us!" Doc shouted back, taking the taster.  
Sam, or rather the creature inside him, growled and looked like it was about to charge at Doc, who shoved the taster Sam’s stomach. Sam screamed then crashed to the ground.  
Wynonna stared at the unconscious form, everything else blurry until Waverly called in alarm, "Wynonna!"  
She turned around and time to cause August, alive and apparently in the flesh, to topple over to the ground as he tried to attack her. She looked over to the mirror and saw him in it, then let out a gasp as she also him walking towards her.  
Both she and Doc raised their guns and fired causing August to shatter into a thousand pieces.  
Everything went still for a moment until Waverly said, "Sam!"   
The youngest Earp rushed to Sam's side urgently saying, "Sam! Hey! Hey!" She turned around to Wynonna, "He's not breathing!"


	9. Death Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against Lucifer...isn't going well so far.

Back at the hotel everyone was thinking about what to do next-and what would happen if they didn't when Castiel's phone went off. "Guys." He said urgently, "Tommy just gave me the location."  
By the time they got there, the fans who got tickets were starting to enter the bar.  
"Ugh." Cas groaned in frustration, looking down at his phone as Mary and Dean raided the Impala, "Tommy's still not answering." He was starting to fear for the man's safety, considering he had ratted on the Devil himself.  
"Well, he got us here. That's all that matters." Dean said. He shut the car, revealing a pair of handcuffs.  
"What are the handcuffs for?" Crowley asked, "You have Girlie's golden egg. Besides, like they could hold him."  
"They held me." Cas pointed out.  
"You're not him." Crowley shot back.  
"We have no sure bets, okay?" Dean interjected, "And we need something that might at least slow him down while the egg is doing it thing."  
"That shouldn't be necessary." Ida Marie spoke up, "It works almost instantly."  
"Almost being the operative word." Bella added in.  
"Oh, great pep talk." Crowley snarked, "Go team."  
"Guys, we're here to do more than just take a shot a Lucifer." Mary reminded them.  
“We are?” Crowley asked.  
"Yes," Mary responded, not believing she actually had to say this, "We need to save the people inside, too."  
"I'll take Lucifer." Cas volunteered, "He's my responsibility."  
"No, he's not." Bella argued, "He's all our responsibility."  
"And besides, if you're not careful you could wind up exercising yourself along with him." Ida Marie said.   
"Well, at least I can distract him for you." Cas responded, "The only way you'll clear the crowd without drawing fire is if he's other wised engaged."  
"Engaged in what, Cas?" Dean challenged, "Killing you?"  
"Cas, you'll last..."Mary began, "Three minutes, tops."  
"Then I'll buy you three minutes." Cas reasoned.  
"Make it four." Crowley volunteered, causing everyone to exchange looks and stare in disbelief, "What? I help."  
"Might as well make it five." Bella said, stepping forward.  
"Six." Ida Marie added, "Wanting to do her part.  
"You know we could use some help, too, right?" Dean said, gesturing between him and Mary.   
Meanwhile, backstage, the members of the band who hadn't seen the incident were in high spirits.  
"Did you see that crowd?" One band mate laughed, "Man, I have not seen an audience this hyped since we headlined Monsters of Rock in '91, man."  
"No." Another band mate agreed.  
"And the girls?" The first one continued.  
"Hm-mmm?" The second replied.  
"Perfect age." The first one said.  
"Ooh." The second one responded.  
Tommy, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, almost in a daze.   
"Tommy." The first band mate said, snapping his fingers, "You okay?"  
Then the second one chuckled saying, "Our fearless leader."  
As Lucifer approached he broke two band mates' necks, before turning his attention on the third, "How you feeling about the show, Tommy?"  
After watching Lucifer kill his band mates, Tommy was speechless with fear.  
"Yeah." Lucifer said, "Me, too." In a whisper, he said, "The nerves." He picked up a guitar and played a couple of off-key cords. "Whoops! Guess I should've practiced before tonight." He put down the guitar, "Or, you know, ever."  
"Who are you?" Tommy asked fineally.  
"Who I was...well, that doesn't matter." Lucifer answered, "Who I am? Well, I'm Vince Vincenete, rock god. And after carefully deliberation, I've decided to cut the dead weight." He leaned over into Tommy's ear and whispered, "I'm going solo."  
However, before Lucifer snapped his fingers, Castiel barged in and grabbed onto his left hand, preventing him from finishing the job.  
"Castiel." Lucifer noted, before pushing him back to remove his hands.  
"Aah!" Cas let out as he hit the wall.  
"Took you long enough." Lucifer said, "Did you bring the rest of the Little Rascals?"  
Crowley pulled back a curtain. "Just me."  
"Spanky." Lucifer mocked.  
"And, you know, I'm here, too." Dean stepped forward.  
Lucifer smirked. "Really? This is the best you can scrounge up?"  
In the audience, the women were trying to find a way to get everyone out.   
"Sorry." Mary said after bumping into a fan. It was then she saw a fire switch and motioned her plan to the other two.  
"Hey, you guys-" Bella spoke up, "-you guys smell smoke?"  
However, no one could hear them over the screaming of, "One, two, three! Vince! Vince!"  
Meanwhile, things were going no better backstage.  
"Did not take you for the martyr tape, Crowley." Lucifer said.  
"Honestly neither did we-" Dean admitted.  
"I'm really not." Crowley interjected, his eyes not leaving Lucifer, "I just hate you that much." He then raised a hand to drag Lucifer across the wall. "What are you doing, Lucifer? You mean nothing to those kids out there. You think they'd draw blood for you? By choice?"  
"Well...I thought I'd at least ask." Lucifer replied, "And if they won't give it up by choice, maybe I'll just take it."  
"Why?" Cas asked.  
"Because it's fun." Lucifer replied, "Because I can? And because being Lucifer? So much Judeo-Christian baggage. But Vince? He's famous. Everybody loves him." The Lucifer also raised his hand and dragged Crowley against the wall.  
"Uhh!" Crowley moaned as he was dragged across it.  
"And I need love." Lucifer continued, "I had a really jacked childhood. " Then, noticing the one surviving band member trying to escape the room, he had, "Hey, Tommy." Before anyone could stop him, he had snapped the poor man's neck.  
"You think this is fun?" Castiel asked, disgusted.  
"Oh, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Lucifer scoffed, " I was inside you."  
Dean was about to make a comment only to find himself flung against the wall, as well.  
Turning back to Cas, Lucifer continued, "I know what a weak, duty-bound..."He swiftly knocked Cas aside as he attempted to attack him, "...pleasureless dullard you are."  
"-Aah!" Cas screamed in pain as he hit a hard surface.  
"And you." Lucifer said, turning his attention to Crowley, "Bad doggie! Sit!" Then he turned to Crowley and smashed him with the guitar.  
"Ow!" Crowley groaned, "Uhh!"  
Meanwhile, in the crowd, the women had split up, questioning anyone as to if they smelt smoke.  
"No, seriously," Ida Marie called out, "I-I-I think I smell smoke everyone."  
"Sure, you're not having a stroke?" The man she was talking to asked.  
"Hey, I'm serious." Ida Marie entreated, "We need to get out of here."  
"Step off, Mom!" The girl Mary had been talking to demanded, pushing her away.  
"Hey, listen to me." Mary said, grabbing a hold of her, "We've got to go, okay?'  
"What's your problem girl?" The young woman said, pushing her away, "Get off of me!"  
"We gotta-" Mary continued, before seeing security, "All right." She started to back away but it was too late.  
"Get this bitch off of me!" The girl screamed.  
"No, listen to me, okay?" Mary entreated, "Listen, we gotta get out of here."  
"What's your problem, old woman?" The girl demanded.  
Just then security came over to them.  
"Okay." Mary said, as they forced her to break it up, "All right, yeah. Okay. Look, we gotta get everybody out of here."  
While all that was going on, Bella was taking a more proactive approach, making her way over to the emergency switch. She pulled it and it went off.  
"Fire!" Someone yelled in response.  
At the sound of the alarm Lucifer paused from attacking Crowley with the guitar. "Clever girl." He said, assuming it was Sam and Sam alone. With a wave of his hand the alarm stopped and the music started again.  
"No." Mary said, trying to keep people from going back in, "No, no, no, no, no."  
"Oh, no." Bella added to herself in a hushed voice.  
Lucifer hit Crowley a few more times before turning to Castiel, who was on his knees.  
"Stick around for the after party." He smirked, before descending onto the sage, "Hello, L. A!" He shouted, causing the fan to cheer, having no clue the danger they were in.


	10. Forgiven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with the Barber leads to a disturbing revelation from Waverly.

For a minute Wynonna stood in shock, everything in a haze.  
"Wake up." Waverly ordered, shaking and slapping Sam before turning to her sister. "Wynonna! Quick!"  
That snapped her out of it, causing Wynonna to run over to them, crouching down at his side. "Yeah, give us room!"  
"OK." Waverly responded, doing just that.  
"Oh, God." Wynonna said, putting two fingers on his neck. No pulse. "Hmm." She quickly put her lips to his in an attempt to reinstate him. When nothing happened, she tried it again, before performing chest compressions and then mouth-to-mouth again. No. She thought, as she started the compressions again, This can't happen, I can't lose him. "Sam, please!" She begged aloud, still continuing compressions.  
Suddenly Sam gasped, coming to.  
Doc aimed in his gun at the man on the floor, just in case, as Sam started to cough.  
Wynonna let out a breath of relief as Sam panted. "Hey." She breathed.  
"Hey." Sam replied weakly.  
Waverly smiled as a mildly disappointed Doc lowered his weapon.  
""Ah, we need to regroup." Sam said, "Gotta make a plan. He's gonna come back for you."  
"Wait, I don't get it." Waverly spoke up, "Wynonna shot him right between the eyes with Peacemaker."  
"No." Sam corrected, still on his back on the ground, "He wasn't made of flesh. He was toying with us." Then he got into another coughing fit, rolling over on his side.  
"Well, he might be traveling through a mirror, but he's still a Revenant." Waverly said, "Okay? His body has to exist somewhere."  
All was quiet for a moment until Sam jolted up, causing Wynonna to yelp, then he turned over as water poured from his mouth.  
"Eurgh!" Doc groaned as the girls got to their feet.  
Then it struck Wynonna. "Oh, my God, he's coughing up water."  
"Well, if you give him a bit of laudanum, he'll be alright." Doc brushed it off.  
"That's not what I mean." Wynonna responded, "Look!" She pointed to the wet foot prints August had left on the ground. Putting hands against either side of her head as she thought, Wynonna continued, "OK, OK, water! That's reflective, right? OK. So, what if his body is in the water? What if he's using water to project himself?! " She clapped her hands. "I feel so smart right now!"  
"We gotta go." Sam groaned, trying to get up, "We need to go. And we need to-"  
"No!" Wynonna cut him off, gently shoving him to ground, "You need to sit your ass down as rest."  
"We got this, hombre." Doc added.  
That did not instill confidence in Sam, as Wynonna was still in peril, and he didn't trust Doc as far as he could throw him. "Look, she'll need back up." He rasped, fining enough strength to sound menacing as he threatened, "You mess this up, and I will end you."  
"I don't mess up." Doc assured him, before sauntering off to confer with Wynonna. "I seem to recall long ago some men of negliable character telling me of a certain lake they'd go to make certain "problems" go away with an anchor and chain."  
"Mm-hmm." Wynonna replied.  
"What if some scoundrel was paid to make Mr. Hamilton go away?" Doc suggested.  
Wynonna sighed. Of course, the corpse would be at the bottom of a lake. Of course, Doc would know where it is. Of course Doc might possibly be the guy who put it there. "OK, 'scoundrel,' what's this lake called?"  
That lead to Wynonna, Waverly, and Doc walking through the yellow, dead grass pass a sign that read, "Big Deep Lake," to an empty hole where said late use to be.  
" I guess 'Tiny, Muddy, Shit-Puddle' was taken." Wynonna quipped.  
"Yeah." Waverly added, "They might have dragged the lake for fracking, but at least it'll make it easier for us to find the Barber."  
It was then Wynonna caught a glimpse of August in what precious little water remained in Big Deep Lake.  
"Yeah, super easy," Wynonna said, "There he is."  
Both Wynonna and Doc pulled their weapons, and Wynonna fired into the lake, causing the murky water to splash.  
"Another reflection." Doc observed.  
The trio turned around, looking every which-way for the murderous barber.   
"He's here." Wynonna said as they started to walk, "Somewhere."  
Three headed down the hill, when suddenly another splash came from the water, a chain around his ankle. Wynonna and Doc both raised their guns, but neither fired as August landed a few feet away from Wynonna, the chain rattling.  
"Wynonna, move!" Doc ordered, aiming at August.  
"I can't!" Wynonna replied, "He's done something to me!" Her heart started beating even faster with terror as she felt the cold blade hovering just above her throat. "Ah-ah-ah!"  
"Tick-tock." August mocked, "Tick-tock. Forgiven? Or not?"  
"Oh, come now, Auggie, you know it's me you want." Doc offered, his gun trained on the Revenant, "It was these hands that secured those chains and put you in that lake."  
"Yes." August crooned, "You're the guiltiest of us all, Doc. But you feel no remorse. Not like this one." He made a small cut in Wynonna's throat which cause her to let out a soft moan of fear, bringing him perverse satisfaction.  
"Search your heart, Wynonna." August commanded, "Who have you hurt the most?"  
Wynonna's mind raced, going through all the possibilities. She had to figure this out. Now. Then her eyes landed on her little sister, and it hit her. "It's you."  
Waverly glanced between Wynonna and Doc, realizing the implication.  
"Wav, of course, it's you." Wynonna elaborated. Why hadn't she seen it before?!  
"No!" Waverly protested, "I mean, sure, you've done dumb stuff, but you're my sister, OK? I'll always forgive you."  
"Not for this." August declared with fiendish glee, "What wrong have you done that she could never forgive?' Then he laughed, actually licking his blade."  
"Ugh!" Wynonna exclaimed, "Eww! I'm...I'm sorry I killed Dad!" That had to be it. What else could it be.  
But if that Barber's chuckling was any indication, that wasn't it.  
"Sorry I let them take Willa!" Wynonna tried. God knows it still bothered her.  
But August laughed again.  
"Is it 'cause I left?" Wynonna guessed, becoming visibly panicked, "Right? I'm sorry!"  
"No, God, I'm over it, OK?" Waverly replied, becoming emotional as well, "You came back! You came back and now you're here, and you're the chosen one, and... that’s definitely not what I'm mad about."  
"Then what are you..." Wynonna began, "What do you mean 'the chosen-'" Then it hit her.  
Waverly just stared at her; her mouth open, speechless.  
"Wav, just say it, say it." Wynonna told her.  
"I should be the heir!" Waverly exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you should." Wynonna replied. Waverly was the one who had done all the research, the one who was investigating, the one who wanted it. "I'm sorry."  
"I forgive you." Waverly said desperately.  
"Not in your heart." August informed her.  
"I forgive her!" Waverly exclaimed.  
"Say goodbye." August said.  
"No!" Waverly screamed, as Doc fired a shot.  
The distraction was enough for Wynonna to break around, turning around and leveling Peacemaker at August. "Guilty, sinner, forgiveness." Wynonna began, giving him a taste of his own medicine, "Just another dude telling me what I've done wrong. But now..." She pulled back the fan of the gun, "I'm about to do some right." The she fired, putting one round in Augusts' head.  
As the ground started to glow and August started to sink in, he panicked, groaning and franticly clawing at the ground. But it was no use. Soon, the ground sucked him in and sealed him away, like he was never even there.  
They all stood there in silence, Doc holstering his gun.  
Wynonna felt at the cut at her throat, letting out a small huff. Then she looked at Waverly who crossed her arms, looking rather ashamed. Neither of them knew what to say to each other.  
Or if there was anything they could say.


	11. Satan, You're Kingdom Must Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Lucifer comes to a head.

In spite of himself, Lucifer was amazed at how many people had shown up. "What a crowd!" He said sincerely, which was a rarity for him.  
"I love you, Vince!" A woman shouted from the crowd.  
"Look at all those fresh, new faces." Lucifer said, coming back to himself, "Everyone excited?"  
The clapping and cheering intensified.  
"Yeah, you should be!" Lucifer bragged, "Tonight's not gonna be a typical show. Tonight, you're gonna see and feel things you never saw or felt before."  
"Yeah!" The fans responded in unison.  
"Things might get a little bit messy." Lucifer warned them.  
The fans continued cheering, causing Lucifer to smile.  
"Ah, screw it." Mary huffed, before pulling out her gun and firing it into the air.   
The fans started to scream, one of them near enough to see her shouting, "She's got a gun!" They started to head towards the exit.  
"We gotta go!" Ida Marie declared, pretending to be part of the crowd, "We gotta go! Go, go! Come on, guys!"  
Bella joined her in yelling at the crowd, trying to get everyone out faster. Lucifer tried to stop the crowd by closing the doors, but the girls grabbed onto to them, trying to hold them open, so that everybody could go out.  
"No, no." Bella called out desperately, "No, no, no." She grunted as she tried to keep the door open, "Go!" She told one of the stragglers, comminuting in a strained voice, "Go." Both young woman grunted and groaned as they fought against the force.  
Just as the last person got out Lucifer forced the doors shut. When he saw the three women who had rescued the crowd, he was surprised. "Well, this isn't what I expected," He admitted, but smiling wickedly he added, "But I can still have some fun with it."  
Castiel appeared on the stage, hitting Lucifer with a guitar. "Hey, assbutt." He grunted before being deflected.  
It enough time for Mary to take to the stage, snapping the warded cuffs on Lucifer. He simply shrugged them off, then grabbed her by her braid. "Well, well, well," He said, pulling her close and talking into her ear, "Aren't you the pretty one. Oh, I might keep you around."  
Dean forced the bile raising up back down into his throat and resisted the urge to run to his mother's aid, and finished the sigil he was painting, placing his hand on it.  
At that point Lucifer remembered he had an audience. "Oh, hey, everyone," He said, before releasing his hold on Mary and throwing her off the stage, "Enjoying the show? " He started to walk around, saying, "Mm, guys, you know I could end you long with a snap of my fingers? Why would I do that when you can't do anything..."  
Dean cut off, beginning to chant, "Vade retro..."  
Lucifer turned around. "Dean, we've done this dance so many times."  
Dean ignored him, continuing, "Princeps inferni."  
The Generator started to glow in Dean's hand and Lucifer actually started to look worried. He started to walk towards Dean when the Generator shot a white light at Lucifer's chest, driving him away. As strong wind was created by the light stream and Dean struggled to keep his place.  
Helping Ida Marie hold Mary up with one arm, Bella pulled out her phone and dialed the number for the place beside the building with the other. "Rowena, now!"  
In the building next door, Rowena was standing over the table with a large bowel and candles on it. She dropped something into the bowl causing flames to erupt. She began chanting, “Mah tay, ez loh, say tah!"  
Meanwhile, back in the concert building, the light pulse continued for several seconds as the wind and noise picked up in the room. Lucifer's face started to crack and light could be seen under his skin.  
"This isn't over, Dean!" He yelled.  
"Go to Hell!" Dean yelled back.  
"Mah tay, ez loh, say tah!" Rowena continued to chant, "Mah tay, ez loh, say tah!"  
A stream of white light streamed out of Lucifer 's mouth, swirled around the room before finally going down to a heating vent.   
The room went quiet as Vince's body fell to the floor. Cas hurried over to check his pulse. He looked up, shaking his head.  
A somber pall fell over the group. They knew there hadn't been much chance of saving the vessel, but it was still disheartening. But then had done it. They had gone up against the Devil and actually won.  
"Come on," Dean said finally, "Let's get out of here."  
A half a day later the Winchesters plus back staggered into the bunker, victorious but weary. "Guys!" Dean called out, "Guys, we're back!"  
There was the found of someone running and Emma calling out, "Dad?!" She came into view, staring at them for a moment, before running up the stairs calling out, "Adam, Andy, they're back!"  
"Uhh! “Dean grunted as Emma made contact with his chest. "Andy stayed? What, were you all keeping vigil?"  
"You went up against the Devil, man." Andy reasoned, coming into view with Adam, "We were all still worried. I mean, what if the demons want vengeance now?"  
"Don't worry," Mary reassured them, heading down the stars, "Nothing we can't handle."   
She approached the pair and Adam scooted away, looking at her dubiously. Mary backed off, giving the boy his space. She had no clue why the boy was so awkward around her.  
"So, where's Ida?" Andy spoke up.  
"She said had to go meet her dad to give him back the generator." Mary answered.  
"Should we be worried about her?" Castiel asked, "Given what you believe about her family situation?"  
"I'm sure I was over-reacting." Dean replied, "She seems better -adjusted than most of them, and he did give her the generator, so how bad could he be?"  
Meanwhile, at what would look like to anyone else to be an overly-guarded shipping port in Wichita, Ida Marie walked back the guards, waving goodbye to one she knew from back home as she walked into what appeared to be a crate.  
When she entered she found herself in empty white hallway.  
"Hello?!" She called out, walking down the hall, "Is anyone here?" After a second she called out, "Dad?"  
"Ms. Ketch," A familiar voice said behind her. Startled, she whirled around and saw Mick standing there. "I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon." He continued, "The Winchesters giving you trouble?"  
"No," Ida Marie replied, "I just need to return something to my dad. Is he here?"  
"Come with me, I'll take you do him." Mick offered.  
As Ida followed him down the hall, he continued, "So things are going well, then?"  
"I think so," Ida Marie said, sounding a bit unsure, "I mean, they haven't kicked me out or tried to kill me, so I guess that's a good sign."  
"Probably." Mick replied. In truth, he had been rather apprehensive about putting Ida Marie on this because she was young, and inexperienced, but after the disaster with Toni, something radical had to be done, and he knew from experience the child could charm anyone without even trying.  
"I did find out something disturbing, though." Ida Marie admitted.  
"And what's that?" Mick asked.  
"We might have a crossroad demon problem." Ida Marie answered, "Apparently Bella Talbot sold her soul while she still lived in Brittan."  
Before Mick could respond they, both caught site of her father, head to toe in black, wiping his face in front a door that almost blended into the wall."  
"Mr. Ketch," Mick called out, "I found someone I think you're going to be pleased to see."  
And indeed, Arthur Ketch's face visibly brightened upon seeing his daughter. "Glad you found your way, Poppet." He said, embracing her, "So you do have it?"  
She pulled out the golden spear.  
"Do I even want to know why she has that?" Mick asked.  
"Probably not, seeing as she won't even tell me about it." Ketch replied.  
Mick made note to look into whatever this was later, when Ketch wasn't around to get over-protective, and said, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to tell home office we apparently have a crossroad demon issue." Looking at Ida Marie he added, "Which I want to know more about later," before walking off.  
"Cross road demon problem?" Ketch asked, looking almost intrigued.  
"Remember Bella Talbot?" Ida Marie replied, "Turns out she sold her soul while still in Brittan."  
"Oh," Ketch responded, "Well, that's embarrassing. Now, I believe you wanted to retain custody of your rat."  
"Algernon's a hamster." Ida Marie corrected him.  
"I blamed myself for your attachment to that bloody thing." Ketch though aloud, "I should have let you get a pet as a child." After a beat, he started to search his pocket saying, "That reminds me, somehow, I found something I thought you'd like."  
"Dad, you know at certain age you don't have to get me something every time you leave town?" Ida told him, "Especially when we're on the same mission."  
Not exactly the same, He thought as he pulled out a jet heart with a flower design, hung on a metal chain.  
"It's beautiful," Ida Marie gasped, as he walked over to her and put in on her neck, fastening the clasp. "Thank you-" She began, but then she was interrupted by the sound of someone struggling and kicking behind the door, so hard it shook it. There was some muffled screaming as well.  
"Dad," Ida Marie began slowly, "What's behind that door?"  
Ketch sighed. "Sorry, Poppet," He said, putting an arm around her shoulder, "Can't tell you that. Unless you wanted to tell me what you needed the generator for?"  
"Sorry Dad," Ida Marie replied, "Can't you tell you that."  
"Oh, so you are mine." Ketch said, "Now if you would just follow me-" In his head he was thinking, when are they going to fix that bloody sound-proofing?


	12. Not Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Waverly talk it out, meanwhile. Sam's hallucinations take over.

Wynonna pulled up in the truck to a spot in the middle of nowhere. She turned to Doc, who was in the shotgun seat, and asked, "Sure you're gonna be okay out here?"  
"Sleeping under the open sky?" Doc replied, "I'll be dandy." He was more concerned about Wynonna at the moment, “But what about you, little darlin'? Had yourself one Hell of a pony ride."  
"Yeah." Wynonna replied, "I'm just glad it’s over. This one cut pretty close to the bone."  
Doc realized he had something to tell her. "Back in my day, I wronged many a person, and some done me wrong in turn, but the only regret I have is that I never apologized to Wyatt."  
Wynonna looked up. "You told me last time you saw him, it was all good."  
"I do not recall what lie I told you." Doc informed her, "I was probably drunk."  
"I was 8 a.m." Wynonna reminded him.  
"I was definitely drunk." Doc replied.  
Wynonna smiled.  
"I do not have much in this world, besides memories and regret." Doc continued, "It would be nice for you to have more." And then he got out of the car, leaving Wynonna alone with her thoughts.  
Half-heartedly looking at her investigation, Waverly sighed. Her eyes were looking down when heard a familiar voice say, "Sorry."  
She looked to see Wynonna standing in the doorway.  
"You ate all the corn chips again." Waverly guessed.  
"No." Wynonna replied softly, "Yeah." After a moment, she continued, "I'm serious. I'm really sorry about being the heir."  
"Pff, no." Waverly responded, "I only said that because Vidal Sassoon would have killed you if I didn't find something to be mad at you about. I didn't actually mean it."  
"Yeah, you did." Wynonna said, not letting go that easily.  
"Well, it was a stupid thing to say." Waverly replied, sounding frustrated.  
Wynonna closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, before this turned into a fight. "OK." She said, "We're gonna do this the hard way." Then she pulled out a bottle of clear liquid with a pink label on it.  
"The bubblegum sake I imported from Japan!" Waverly exclaimed.  
Wynonna took the cap off the bottle and took a large gulp of a liquid that tasted like a cross between pink bubblegum and fire.  
"Hey!" Waverly screamed in protest.  
Wynonna lowered the bottle. "Oh, that's gross!"  
"It's unique." Waverly corrected her.  
"Try it." Wynonna said, handing the bottle to her.  
Waverly accepted the bottle and took a swing. It was just as bad as Wynonna said, but she wasn't about to admit it. "See?" She said instead, "Not-not so bad." Then she started coughing, revealing the truth.  
"Wav," Wynonna said, "It's okay to just be honest. For once."  
Waverly just stared at Wynonna until she knew that she'd been beat. "Fine."  
Wynonna slid down.  
"I spent years compiling research on the Revenants." Waverly began, "I did a four-year university degree by correspondence on ancient cultures and languages because I thought that maybe-maybe I could break the curse. And you, who's never tried to be good at anything in life, got to be the special one .... while I just got to be Waverly."  
"Who everybody loves because you're so awesome." Wynonna informed her.  
Waverly didn't response, continuing to work at her desk.  
"I mean, you have a million reasons to hate me, and you still love me." Wynonna continued, "It's what I love about you, dude."  
Waverly was trying to stay mad, but her heart was softening. "Pass me the booze."  
Wynonna obliged. "Isn't this the part where you say you love me, too?"  
Waverly took a swing of her wasted money. "You know, you're awfully needy for a lone wolf."   
"Hmm." Wynonna mused, "You know, maybe we should see if Sam wants some of that swill."  
"Yeah, is he okay?" Waverly responded, "He checked on me when we got back, but I haven’t seen or heard anything from him since."   
"Did he- " Wynonna began, "Did he seem okay?"  
"A little shaky." Waverly answered, "Worried about you, but other than that yeah."  
Meanwhile Sam took a deep breath as Charlie appeared for what he thought would be the very last time.  
It all made sense. The Barber could sense guilt, and he had sense Sam's guilt over Charlie. He didn't know why he had manifested differently with him but that meant it was over now.  
"So, I guess this is it," He said solemnly, "This is goodbye."  
Charlie barked out a mocking laugh. "It's cute that you think it's over." She said, smiling without warmth "You are so adorable, Sammy." She started to walk around him, like a predator circling her prey, "Let's see if this makes sense to you: You just happen to get out of the cage, then are able to survive having your soul out, then having it shoved back in back with the help of a magical wall provided by Death of all people, and then that wall breaks, and you somehow manage to survive that, as well. Not to mention all the parts that are just--too farfetched to believe. You know, Cas turning evil, well, maybe not that part but the way it happened, I mean, I could poke holes in that all day, then in the process he lets out a bunch of black goo shape shifters are nigh invulnerable to the point where God had to lock them up, but are weakened by peroxide of all things. I mean, serious, God seriously couldn't get his hands on some cleaning fluid? Then you get this close," She got within inches of him and held two fingers close together, "To closing the gates of Hell then right at the finish line you don't, then the ex-scribe of God who has been a shut-in for melinia tricks one of your only remaining allies to kick all the angels out of Heaven. Then once you get that more or less fixed, you kill Death-Death himself-and release some extremely bad thing called the Darkness. I mean, how vague can you get? Oh, but she's God's sister! There's no reference to such a creature in any non-Pagan religion, but, okay. And then, OMG, God of all things finally shows up and its Chuck, the prophet that everyone thought was dead!" She finally started laughing like a crazy person before calming down just enough to say, “I myself was one of the biggest clues of all! A super cute lesbian hacker who just happens to be like a sister to you. Sure, maybe me being real is possible, but Wynonna, a smoking hot broken bird who’s literally cursed, Purgatory, you just happening to find them and embarking on a new life-altering mission just when you need it the most." She got deathly silently for a moment, looking Sam in the eye as she said, "It's all fake Sammy."  
"You're lying." Sam replied weakly, "You can't be right about any of it."  
She laughed again before snapping her fingers, saying, "I can if I'm the one who made everything up." To Sam's pure terror he turned into Lucifer.  
"Wynonna!" He screamed, desperate for help, "Waverly!" Sam’s fear engulfed him now, and he called for the person he always did when he was scared, forgetting he was gone. "Dean!"  
"Wynonna!" Lucifer mocked, "Waverly! Dean!" Then he smiled wickedly, "Scream all you want Sammy, it's just you and me and all eternity and the cage! Good morning Vietnam!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but that's all for now, folks!  
>  The first chapter of "Weekend at Lucifer's " will be up next week, so if you're still interested, be on the look out.  
> Next time, as Wynonna and Waverly try to convince Sam they're real, Sam and Wynonna consider reevaluate their relationship, and an old friend shoes up in an unexpected way. Meanwhile in Lebanon, the new resurrected threatens to tear Dean and Emma apart.   
> I probably don't say this enough, but thanks for tuning in! :)


End file.
